legacy_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara McFarris
Biography Sara Jake McFarris was born on Affa, at the age of 10 while in school learned of such problems beyond affa asked to go directly to high school and demanded that her school let her carry a riot gun in hopes to keep her classmates safe. being denied the gun but accepted to school she only made it to junior year then left to become a sniper at the age of 15. training on the moon hitting targets 750 yard or more with a low powered rifle and making hits as a normal sniper could not she was made a private sniper at 18. joining the covinant she made the seconde best on the sniper test first best at close combat and fourth best as a medic on the battlefront. sara was rejected from the first squad and formed a group called the thirty forth sniper military composing of rejected snipers, medics and support weapon specilist. sara now helps the covinant in different ways under the cover of the main force and provides support if needed skills: '''Sara can snipe to or past the limits of her rifle leaving most opponents confused. She is a good soldier, having been brought up since she was 15 in the military. She makes a good sniper for friend or foe. She will abandon her military, if she runs out of ammo or is under alot of fire to avoid being fatally wounded. She possesses acute Force Sensitivity and telekinetic abilities. '''APPEARANCE: grey metal upper armor with fur pelts on the inside for warmth lower chrome color for legs and hips. coco brown eye's skin tone pecan with trace's of olive in the upper forhead area. facial structure consisting of north german and southern British ancestors. 143,567 Physical mass 135 pounds (61.235 kilograms). normal battle attire is a conferadtion grey/chrome suit for around the base (wounded or time off) a blue hoodie with a pistol on the collar bone and to-the-knee shorts with running shoes. Personality: sara has a caring side even in battle she wont leave very important members behind even if it violates the mission status. sara will not tolarate stupid moves that at close combat range would get her killed quickly. she will retreat first if she takes some major wounds in her chest, right upper and mid arm, neck (grazed shots) and abdomin area's. normally her mood at base is friendly to other and will help the new recurtes if needed, but will detain a comrad if need be. in close combat she is more deadly then most soilders , still taking a stance about around a coner. her view on the world is "if i can survive day to day with a wound im good" her strengths are being able to find and destory mines with a sniper. intercept radio traffic without being seen on station and sniper medium range targets. her weaknesses are her upper hip armor between her legs with thin plated armor and will suffer from stress under long periods of fire from lager weapons fire. she dislike any reformation of old armies. and also small weapons that do little damage to her target. she likes taking some big targets at the limits of her rifle to show she can damage them and still do a job. her quirks are seizures, being exposed to long loud weapon fire has caused sara to black out in the dead middle of a close quaters firefight. her few faults are she will sometimes rush into battle with her strong weapons leaving her weak when retreating for high ground of cover. Vehicles: T-36 skyfighter (when needed as a backup pilot) Lancet aerial artillery ( part of the arty group) main Vehicle: Combat speeder. get around vehicle: Anti- gravity hovercraft the T-36 was a captured vhicle give to Sara to investigate its hidden weapons only to find nothing to interesting so sara kept it. the Lancet was a stolen ship to keep the invaders from taking the now abandonded city of mining. and the combat speeder sara uses to fight when not on foot. EQUIPMENT: 2x sonic grenades on the waist 3x paralysis grenades on the rear back area. 1x wrist rocket launcher one the right wrist LG-5 wrist laser gauntlet on the left wrist. Main weapons: Sniper Blaster rifle, Flechette Launcher & RT-97C heavy blaster rifle side arm: Heavy Blaster pistol, medical supplies Category:Characters